PGGZ Vap love story
by divagirl3902
Summary: Yo Yo Yo I back with a new story
1. hey guys

Hey im back this is the vap love story

the next chp is me and the ppg and the rrb


	2. THE RRB!

ME HEY GUY I DONT OWN THE PPGZ OR RRBZ JUST ME AND JOSH

BLOSSEM POV

It been so many year since the vampire came

and rule over so all of us been hiding in the woods

I know I grown to size d cup

buttercup grown to d cup

bubble is d cup

are youngest sister kasshi is c cup

When are the vampire going to leave! kasshi said

I don't know kasshi i said

i will kill who ever try to laid a finger on us bc said

what if his cute bubbles said

we all look at her likes she was crazy

what

i want to play a game kasshi said

ok will play a game

10 min later

I WON Kasshi said

(crash)

what was that they said

i dont know hide in the closet

Buttercup pov

i dont what going on but everything werid

i thought you said there live here one said

shush butch

butch we said

dont tell me what to do boomer

guys shut up

you josh

tell brick to

what blossom said

bommer josh brick and bucth

the rrb are in are home kasshi said

what do they want bubble said

we want you they open the closet


	3. MATES

KASSHI POV

are you guy vampire i ask

yes sweetie

i grind my teeth i hate petnames

dont call me sweetie

find whatever babe

what do you what with us bubble ask

we want you ask are mate boomer said

EWW me and bc said

well get use to it josh an butch said

are conterpart grab us the other ran off

noo dont leave me here with this i yell

well someone beinng mean but no matter your going to be may mate

how i dont see a ring on my finger and i 16 (sorry i change it)

i dont care then he bite my neck and i sceam bloody mary

then i black out

bubble pov

KASSHI WHAT HAPPENING

oh i think josh got her boomer said

what do you mean

mark her like i going to do to you but i really sorry

i felt a tear

what wrong he ask me

why are you doing this

cause i love you

then he bite me it hurt so bad

im sorry darling

then i black out

BC POV

WHAT IS HAPPENING YOU PER!

my brother are marking you sister butch said

why

because we love you girl then he bites me i felt him sucking my blood

then i black out

Blossom pov

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU i said

everything he said

(i makeing this short)

then him bite me

and i black out


	4. gold love

BUTCH POV

I happy that she mine as she lays on the floor

time to go to the guys and see what we need to do

we all here i said

not yet JOSH GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE

josh is the youngest he suppose to be 12 but we gave

him the drink that mojo made us to be older

boomer the 3 youngest

me the 2 oldest

and brick the oldest

well we takeing them home or not boomer said

yeah we will theres a docter at home brick said

i cant stand that she not fight me josh said

me too she not fighting me

buttercup must be a handful josh said

yes i bet kasshi is bad herself to

maybe he said

can we get going boomer ask they might wake up

right lets going

JOSH POV

we ran out the door since we became vampire we can run faster (etc)

we made it to the mansion it was huge we live alone since the peaple took us in

mom and dad die 3 year ago

(flashback)

mom is everything going to be ok i ask

yes darling daddy takeing care of it

me and my brother hudded up scare

MIKE mom yell then ran out there dad head was chop up

MOTHER we yell then she got stab in the heart

(end of flashback)

i was crying alittle but it was just a tear

i felt kasshi speak mom dad she said but was asleep

i wonder what she dreaming about

Kasshi pov

(inside kasshi dream)

hello hello is anyone there

KASSHI KASSHI WHERE ARE YOU someone said

that sound like MOM MOM MOM WHERE ARE YOU

i ran up to the sound

(chop)

my mother drop to the ground this is the day she die

right in front of me and my sisters

the dad drop being stab in the heart

MOM DAD

i woke up wondering where i am

oh good your awake i hear someone say

i turn around to see josh looking at me

what do you want i said

well i want to ask you something and tell you something

what

what dream you had cause i heard you said mom dad

oh you heard that i dont want to talk about it

you can tell me i will listen it ok

ok so i told him the story

wow that a very sad story kind of like mine

what your story

he told me his story

wow just like mine

you want a hug he ask

no

why

cause i dont like you

well i can i take you to our room

our room?

yeah he gave me and run freaking fast

OMGOSH YOUR GOING TO DROP ME

he laugh

we made it to a gold room and go in it was gold with a laptop and cd player a coffin and baseball thing

you like our room he ask

you mean my room

no it our room but that closet yours he point

ok i walk over there and walk in there was gold choth.

i ran to ran and hug him then look like this 0_0 did i just hug him

yes you hug me he smik

did you just read my mind

yes

wow that werid

how because i cant do this

joshy

really

yeah oh what was that you wanted to ask me

oh do you love me

why

cause i love you

why

because you are the most funny lovely funest girl that i seen in my life

i know i was blushing hard core glad my sisters wasnt awake

kasshi i was wondering if you ever love me

i going to have to cough it up then i said

yes

(the next chp is about someone else ok bye)


	5. BLUE LOVE

BOOMER POV

Is she going to be all right I ask

yeah she will brick

(uhhhh)

what was that then I see the most pretty blue eye

where am I she ask

your in our home

oh

come I must show you to are room

our room?

yes darling our room

BUBBLE POV

I cant believe I'm sharing a room with boomer

what happen if he try to kill me

he laughs I will never ever kill you bubbs

wait you cant read my mind

yea it a cool thing about being a vampire

we came to a blue room (like the gold room except animal picture)

it nice

wait till you see your closet

he lead me to a door

go in see wait inside he told me

as I walk in and my eye went wide open (JUST THE SAME)

I ran back to him and kiss him on the cheek

he was blushing and had a shock

what was that for he ask still blushing

because I wanted to said thank in a way

oh ok want to watch TV or take a bath

bath then tv

he lead me to the bathroom then left me in there

I feel so safe with him for so reason

but I don't know how

wait a min (gasp)

I THINK I LOVE HIM


	6. GREEN SOMETHING (lol)

Butch pov

since we bite them apart from each other buttercup will be next

(uhhhh)

right on time

hiya cupcake

ah (whack butch)

why love hit me my love

i am not your freaking love

aw come on dont be like that

GET AWAY FROM ME

at least let me take you to our room

no why

because you said our and room in the same sentence

ok then i didnt want to do this (grabs bc and trow her over his shoulder

HEY WHAT ON YOU DOING she said blushing

by the way on your face you like it

wow she was blushing a color

(the room are the same but put in there likes)

Buttercup pov

we came up to this room it was awesome inside

so want you want to do he ask

well i in a shower

want me in there with he said putting me down

NO WHY WOULD WANT YOU IN THERE

cause i know you want me

no i dont where the bathroom

over there

i went to take a shower wow he got more hotter

i stop in my tracks did i just said that and most likely about butch

I heard some laughing

dang he can read my mind

THAT RIGHT BABE he yell though the walls

STOP READING My MIND

NO

whatever I taking a bath


	7. Writer note

Hey guy im sorry i cant do a story till later idk when cause i sick plus i barely get review but i still doing the story idc if you like it or not but idk when also i have sat. school it sucks but watever bye i try to write monday


	8. red love

BRICKS POV

I my turn to get my lovely blossom she might be scare and try to run away but she is mine and I wont let no one hurt her

(uhhh)

Blossom darling you up

who are you calling darling she ask

you

oh well I not you darling and where am I

yes you are and my home

it big

yes let me show you our room

our room

yes our room

BLOSSOM POV

we came to a red room we went in (it look the same but books)

wow this looks cool

yeah look in there

(closet every thing the same)

OMG I ran up to brick jump then hug him

WOW your the jumper

wait did I just hug him

yes you did can I have a kiss to

NO (BLUSHING)

Well you want one I can tell by your face

blushing more

wait you can read my mind

yes

well don't

yes mam

good boy where the bathroom

over there

ok I go in there to wash my face to see if this is a dream it not

well I stuck with brick maybe just maybe no do I

GASP I IN LOVE WITH BRICK


	9. it came out

Kasshi pov

where are my sisters josh?

their ok in fact we are suppose to meet now

oh ok

we walk to a strange door to a room with ever freaking thing that me and my sisters wanted

then I seen them

BUTTERCUP BLOSSOM BUBBLE!

KASSHI

ok stop with the yelling butch said

I threw something at him (cluck) OW

no yelling I said

(LAUGHING)

NOT FUNNY!

yeah it is

no it not

(kasshi talking to butch if your wondering)

SHUT UP boomer said  
wow boy got some lungs brick said

well I want to talk to my sister I said

ok darling josh said come on guys

(they leave)

now what is heck is happening I ask

they want us as mates

what that bubbles ask

well I cant put it in a clean way

well try

ok she said mates mean "love" with them and no one else

DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE TO YOU KNOW WHAT WITH BUTCH BC yell

sadly yes blossom plus kasshi me and bubble with josh brick and boomer

bubbles is blushing madly do you mean boomer love me

why you asking that

cause I use to ...

what

I use to ...him

YOU USE TO LIKE HIM EWWW

me to I use to like brick so buttercup I know you use to like butch I readied your notes

buttercup blushing YOU READ MY NOTES

yeah there under you bed right?

HOW DID YOU FIND THEM

easy you hide them in your nasty bed thinking that I a girly girl

I BET YOU LIKE JOSH

blushing NO I DONT

yes you do they said

HOW YOU KNOW

because you sleeptalk

dang it

(door open)

Well well well look like you girls use to like us

DANG IT


	10. OMG

JOSH POV (before all this )

as we left out side we have and idea to read their mind

in all their mind i do like him

oh is that so

your girl likes you boomer said

yeah

me 2 me 3 me 4

lets go in

not yet brick said

why bucth

so that we can know them

h... no i going in i said

(door open)

well wel well look like you guy like us

DANG IT kasshi said

what wrong kitty

i not kitty

i grab her

what the

(zoom)

OMFG DONT DROP ME

i laugh

(in the room)

kASSHI POV

why are we doing in here

something that i going to like

what do you mea...

(kiss)


	11. Woah

(I going to keep doing kasshi and josh to continue with the kiss)

JOSH POV

I had to kiss her she is mine to and I always wanted to (awww)

I pull away she look at me blushing all color of red

WHAT WAS THAT FOR

you are my wife I cant kiss my wife

NO IT NOT THAT IT (whisper) ...

what was that

THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS AND ...

and what

(whisper) I like .. it

I KNEW YOU LOVE ME

NO I DONT

YES YOU DO

ahh fine

Kasshi pov

I my turn I grab him them

(kiss)

he was all kind of red to then him laugh a little

oh no

then he grab me

(make out eww)


	12. GREEN WHAT!

wow that last chp got good now to bc and butch

Buttercup pov

WHAT DO YOU WANT PER

I not a per but i am a sexy vampire with his sexy wife he said

I NOT YOUR WIFE

yea you are I mark you

whatever

well that will be change i 3 secs

what do you mean

1...2...3 he said

why are you coun..

kiss

WHAT WAS THAT FOR

you are my wife so deal with it i can do whatever to my wife

No your not

watch me

he grab me then a full on

kiss

(i not saying what happening use your mind)

STOP DOING THAT

never

whatever


	13. BUBBLY LOVE

now it time for bubbles and boomer

Bubbles pov

Boomer carry me in his arms and in the room onece again

boomer

yes bubbles

why did you chose me

well because you were meant for me

(10 mins of talk later)

oh that so sweet i said

oh you think that sweet

(kiss)

well well well

i said

what

(kiss)

got you blushing boomie

boomie when did i get that

just today

oh ok bubblysweet

i wonder what the girl are doing

(crash)

get off me butch

look like bucth is trying he said


	14. red birds

Now it time for blossom and brick ps there untranform just 2 tell you i have 2 get use 2 it by the way kasshi is kitty cat ppgz name ok let go

MOMOKO POV (blossom)

Brick

yes why me and my sister

idk my love well me i know

5min

oh ok dang i smel

bathroom over there

dont peek

ok i wont

i took a bath

when i got my night grown on

i wwalk out brick i was wondering

kiss

why you do that (blushing)

because i love you he said (blushing)


	15. OH NO

No one pov

at night 4 eyes colors are looking around

he will be mine one said

yeah they will be ours

no one will get in the way

yeah let go girls


End file.
